


Love, Hawaii

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Day of Summer [4]
Category: Gilmore Girls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fade to Black, Fest fics are taking over my life, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hawaii, Magic doesn't work, POV Female Character, POV Hermione Granger, POV Third Person, tropical storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Hermione Granger and Jess Mariano go on holiday to Hawaii. Hermione had everything planned out, but it would seem that the tropical storm that comes there way had other ideas about how they should spend their time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Jess Mariano
Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Day of Summer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772041
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Off the Beaten Path Summer 2020





	Love, Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> I struggled a little with this one, not because the characters were hard to write - I love writing for Hermione and though this was my first Gilmore Girls fanfic/crossover, I really enjoyed Jess - but because the character wanted more than I could write for them. I'm slowly starting to push myself out of my comfort zone, however. So while some of the scenes in this fic are a little rusty, I'm still proud of it.
> 
> Let me know what you all think!
> 
> This fic was written as part of the Hermione's Haven Off The Beaten Path 2020 fest and is a gift for starnobella. Thank you so much for the prompt!
> 
> And thanks a lot to Iconic-Princess for being my lovely beta <3

This wasn't the holiday that Hermione had planned for them but she supposed that she couldn't really complain. Somehow the storm had done what she had never seemed to be able do and gotten Jess to actually spend time with her. He'd constantly reassured her that it was nothing against her, just that he didn't like to be inside, but now he had no choice - and she'd be lying if she said she was anything other than pleased about that. She couldn't help the fact that her hobbies were mainly inside ones after all.

The first day of their holiday had been absolute bliss, at least in Hermione's opinion. They'd flown the muggle way, mainly because Hermione preferred that way, though of course Jess had tried to insist that they floo. Ever since he'd found out that she was a witch, he'd wanted her to use magic for pretty much everything. She'd tried to channel her inner Molly Weasley at that but when she'd said 'I don't need to whip my wand out for everything' he'd just waggled his eyebrows and told her he would whip  _ his _ wand out instead.

They'd checked in after a spot of lunch that they had at a small cafe on the beachfront where they had watched the storm rolling in off of the sea. Hermione had tried not to let herself get caught up in her head when she realised that her itinerary for the first day at least would have to be thrown out the window. Check in went smoothly, but only because she handled it mainly on her own while Jess browsed the gift shop. Fortunately he seemed to manage to refrain from buying any obnoxiously bright shirts before they were shown to their cabin, though he did plop a baseball cap on her head that she just knew had 'Hawaii' written on it.

The cabin was small, but honestly it was perfect in Hermione's eyes. All they needed was a bed and a small kitchen, so as far as she was concerned so the small table and set of chairs were just a bonus. They were also lucky in that the owners of the resort had stocked up the fridge and cupboards for them, and to top it off Jess seemed to be in a cooking sort of mood (which Hermione had put down to him having been cooped up on an airplane for far too long). It gave her time to unwind herself though and it was the perfect start to their holiday - or vacation as Jess kept calling it.

The second day of their holiday, Hermione was woken up by a rumbling thunder and the heavy pounding of rain on the roof of the cabin. The storm had taken its sweet time in actually making it to them, but now that it had arrived, it was making its presence well and truly known.

Hermione had laid there for a while, just listening to the rain and letting herself relax against Jess who was still sound asleep. Even though she had realised yesterday that they weren't going to be able to have the day that she'd planned, she was still coming to terms with that.

A day inside the cabin didn't seem like a bad idea though so she did manage to get over herself and decided that they would just have to move some things around later on in the week to fit today's planned activities in. She had to tell herself a few times that everything would work out and that maybe now was the perfect time to practice going with the flow - something she had never been particularly good at.

"I've had enough of this." Jess announced as he slammed a plate down on the table so hard that Hermione was sure that he must have cracked something. She understood his frustration but taking it out on the crockery wasn't going to change the fact that the storm wasn't letting up. "Can't you do anything?" He asked as he turned to face her.

Hermione looked up from where she had been quite content to sit and read her book even though she had read this one six times over now. "I can't control the weather, Jess." She pointed out with a sigh.

He was climbing the walls, anyone could see that he had had enough of being stuck inside this cabin but there was nothing that she could do. She'd tried to apparate them out of there, to somewhere warmer, somewhere where he could go outside but it appeared that the storm was short circuiting her magic somewhat. She didn't know that was even possible; she'd never experienced anything like this before, but then they didn't have storms like this back in England either.

Her magic hadn't been completely stunted though as she was still able to use her magic to do little things, which all in all, made her feel a lot less anxious about being magically grounded. She had bigger fish to fry anyway, with that fish being Jess, even if so far all that had been fried were her own nerves.

Jess let out a sigh as he leaned against the small table. Hermione had turned her attention back to her book but she could feel his eyes boring into her as she turned the page. His anger was almost palpable and while Hermione was decidedly choosing to ignore it, she honestly wasn't sure how long she could keep that up for.

She relaxed a little when she heard the sounds of plates being jostled and pans moving in the small kitchen area. Neither of them were fantastic cooks but Jess at least knew his way around the kitchen and making them dinner would at least give him something to do, other than get angry at things that were out with either of their control.

Hermione read to the end of her chapter before she closed the book and decided to join him in the kitchen. She practically crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"What are you up to?" Jess hummed, though he at least sounded less annoyed now that he'd had some time to cool down.

"Just showing my man that it's not so bad being stuck in here with me." She said softly which only prompted a laugh from Jess before he turned to face her.

"Not so bad, huh?" He asked before pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. "I suppose I'll have to take your word for that one."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him before moving away. "Fine. Be like that." She muttered, though she couldn't hide the smile that had appeared on her lips.

Jess had caught her around her waist and pulled her close to him. “Not so fast.” He chuckled as Hermione all but fell against him, a soft hum escaping her. “I still need to show  _ you _ that it’s not so bad being stuck in here with  _ me _ .”

Hermione cocked an eyebrow as she looked up at him. “What’s for dinner then?” She asked, her smile stretching now. Jess wasn’t usually big on romantic gestures in general so the thought that he might actually have something planned for them was pretty hilarious.

"Oh, who needs dinner?" He asked before he kissed her gently.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her body close to his. Before she knew it, he had lifted her off her feet so she wrapped her legs around his waist, deepening the kiss as he leaned her against the counter.

Hermione let out an inadvertent moan, her breath catching in the back of her throat as her fingers trailed along the warm skin on the small of his back. It didn't take long before her hands moved to the buttons on the awful Hawaiian shirt that he'd brought along with them because it 'set the mood'. There were two very good reasons for getting him out of it.

She kissed down his jaw and onto his neck as she exposed his skin, breaking only to let him pull her tank top up and over her head. Ordinarily she wasn't the sort of person to allow this sort of behaviour in the kitchen but the truth of the matter was that they were on holiday and she had abandoned all of her cares at the airport when they had left Connecticut.

Jess' lips pushed her thoughts away when they met her chest. Hermione braced herself on the counter as her back arched. If there was one thing that Jess was good at, it was making Hermione stop thinking, something that she had always been notorious for.

It was the smell of something burning that prised Jess away from Hermione. He pulled his shorts up and moved the pan off the hob as Hermione jumped down. She grabbed her tank from the floor and pulled it on along with her pair of pants that were halfway down her thighs before sitting on the edge of the bed. She gave a contented sigh as she watched Jess try to save the pan though she knew that the food inside it was definitely a goner.

Their holiday hadn't quite turned out the way that she had planned but she was starting not to care at all. She was more than happy to have lots of similar moments to the one that they had just shared, even if that was all that they managed to do.

She flopped back on the bed and grabbed her wand from the nightstand, deciding that she wanted a drink of water. Her wand however had other ideas and when she tried to use it to summon a glass, the end of it made a sizzling noise and only gave an uninspiring spark.

Hermione frowned and sat up, this time trying 'lumos' and having to drop her wand as it tried to burn her hand. She pulled a breath between her teeth and clasped her wand hand in the other.

"Maia?" Jess had turned on his heel and dropped the pan in the sink. He then crossed the space between them in just three strides. "Are you okay?"

"My magic's broken…" Hermione said with a frown though she was still cradling her hand which prompted Jess to press a kiss to as he made her let him see the damage. There was a line across the palm of her hand where she had held her wand but that was the least of her concerns. Magic was something that Hermione had been able to rely on for more than half her life now and it was something that she had dedicated a good chunk of her life to understanding, and yet it was letting her down in a big way today.

Jess frowned before he went to get her a damp cloth for the burn and wrapped her hand in it. "No more magic until this storm has passed, okay?"

"Okay." Hermione said with a sigh as she eyed the wand that fortunately didn't seem to have burned the bedding. It wasn't that she didn't know how to live without her magic, she had been raised as a Muggle after all, but that didn't make it any less frustrating.

Jess pressed a kiss to the side of her neck and pulled her up onto his lap. She was fully aware of the fact that he was probably loving that he was getting that he was getting to look after her for once. It wasn't very often that Hermione allowed herself to be vulnerable in the first place. She'd never really had the chance to do that or be that person.

She'd had to grow up fast in order to look after Harry and Ron, and even then after the war was over and the boys were able to return to Mrs Weasley's care, she was left on her own. Her attempts to trace her parents and restore their memories had failed, but that was how she had found Jess.

She'd been following a lead when she jumped into him in a small town in Connecticut, and she'd never left that town. Her heart had been well and truly won over and it seemed that a completely fresh start was exactly what she needed. She hadn't completely given up on finding her parents, but she'd decided to take a much needed break.

Somehow Hermione had managed to talk Jess into playing Scrabble, which of course had made him accuse her of using mind control on him - something which she did remind him was actually illegal, but he'd just laughed that off and kissed her cheek before placing down a triple word score and wiping the floor with her. Hermione couldn't help but suspect that he was secretly good at this game or that it was him that had chosen it in the first place and she'd been tricked into thinking that she had been the one to choose it.

She forgot all about her inability to use any magic and about the storm that was still raging on outside, even though it was threatening to rip the cabin off its own foundations. She found that she didn't even particularly care that they hadn't had a proper meal since they'd left Stars Hollow. They were currently living off potato chips (though she kept insisting to Jess that they were called crisps), fried bread, and bananas. It might not have been the best way to get nutrition, but that was one of the last things on her mind.

Eventually the power in the cabin went out and Hermione had to concede, though her pride kept telling her that if they had been able to keep playing the game then she would have won. Jess tidied the game away before she could suggest that they attempt to continue it by candlelight or wait until morning when the sun came back.

She couldn't help but huff as she climbed into bed and dramatically turned away. She closed her eyes and pretended to ignore him as she felt his arms snake around her waist from behind. She let out a soft hum as she felt his lips press a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Today has been magical. Pun intended." He whispered against her skin.

Hermione let out a low hum at that. "I love you, Jess." She whispered as she gave a soft yawn. Even though they hadn't really done much all day, she was still tired and glad of the chance to sleep while wrapped up in the arms of the man that she loved.


End file.
